Lie
by Ink Runs Through My Veins
Summary: "The man who lies to himself and listens to his own lie comes to a point that he cannot distinguish the truth within him, or around him, and so loses all respect for himself and for others." Fyodor Dostoyevsky. We all know Ruby has lied to Sapphire, but how much longer will it be before she breaks completely?


Hey guys! I'm in some kind of prompt challenge thing initiated by Unattainable Dreams. Check it out sometime. My prompt?

"I'm not upset that you lied to me, I'm upset that from now on I can't believe you." - Friedrich Nietzsche. It was sent in by Lunschen. You rock dude!

So here it is!

* * *

The sea always made me melancholy. I don't know why, but for some reason it just made me feel...nostalgic, in a way. If you know me, you might know why.

"Sapphire?" Ah, and here comes the boy of my nostalgia now.

I sighed. "Hey Ruby. Why are you here?"

He frowned and crouched down. I was almost surprised he would bend down just to talk to me. He always made me feel like he was too high above me to even care. Maybe I just wasn't giving him enough credit. I noticed he cringed as his shoes dug deeper into the sand and I frowned.

No, I think I almost give him _**too much **_credit.

"Wallace sent me to find you. He said it was time for the competition."

I nearly smacked my own head. The Champion finals was today? Shoot. I groaned as I stretched my legs and my arms, the satisfying pop of the bones in my body making me feel better.

I noticed Ruby cringing and I frowned harder. Just what the heck do I have to do to make the guy lay off me? I get it! If he wasn't going to tell me the truth, it just meant he didn't like me.

I'm not him. I can take rejection. I've taken it enough times in the past.

After the...after Ruby and his family left for Jhoto all those years ago, I changed. I avoided my old snotty friends, changed my appearance and my attitude and lost my mom.

All of them, especially the latter, changes people.

I was walking away when Ruby suddenly grabbed my shoulder. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you've been way too quiet ever since I got here. Whats bothering you?"

"You."

He blanched. "Me? What did I do this time? Is it because you found out I brushed your Pokemon without permission?"

I resisted the urge to break his neck. "No," I growled. "but thanks for telling me. I was thinking about Mirage Island, when we battled Kyogre and Groudon. Or more specifically, when you took off without me and left me in that damn car!"

He clenched his fists. "What about it?"

"I was thinking about us."

He gulped. "Us in...the romantic sense?" His laugh shook. "Because I know you would laugh-"

"I wish you could be more truthful to me."

He frowned. "Sapphire, are you really that hung up about it?"

I bitterly smiled. "About what?"

He frowned. "Sapphire–"

"Look Ruby," I stopped him. "I'm not upset that you lied to me."

"But I didn't lie to you!"

"Then you didn't tell Gold that you wished you could be more truthful about liking me?"

"...I'm never going to tell him anything _**ever**_ again."

I sighed and released Pilo, turning away from him. "Look, I'm not upset that you lied to me–"

"But–"

I refused to turn around. "I'm upset that from now on, I can't believe you anymore. I'm probably never going to believe anything you ever say and I won't believe you when, a year or two from now, you'll break down and tell me the truth. And I'm not going to believe it because you were scared or shameful or whatever. Just know that from now on, you lost me again. And this time I don't think I'm going to try and look for you again."

I couldn't see the look on his face, but the whimper Zuzu made beside him made me think I was glad I took off without facing him.

* * *

I was glad for the battles. They were mindless and provided a way to distract myself. All I had to do was face the Elite Four, challenge and beat the current Champion and I was Champion of Hoenn.

All of the Dex Holders were there, watching me become like Red. I was going to be the second champion, the first ever female champion of our group. Senior Crystal excitedly told me there was going to be a big party for me later if I won. She said Dia had been working on it all morning. I nearly drooled. When that boy was in the kitchen, he could do no evil.

I tried to ignore ruby eyes trying to burn forgiveness into my soul.

Sydney was a piece of cake, Pheobe was a walk in the park, Glacia was almost too easy and Drake was a bit of a challenge, but nothing I couldn't handle.

Finally, it was time for my battle with Steven Stone.

I heard stories about him. The Champion who studies the underground, and yet is the most powerful Pokemon Trainer in the Hoenn region.

Steven was a challenge. Steven was a distraction. Steven was just what I needed.

As a requirement and show of good sportsmanship, we shook hands. Cameras went off from nearly every direction and I was blinded by light for a few minutes.

"Good luck." He grunted as his big hand shook my tinier one.

I nodded. "Same to you."

We walked to our opposite sides and took our positions. My mind went blank except for one word.

_**Battle**_

* * *

The fight lasted for hours.

My muscles screamed at me in protest. I was soaked in sweat and I was swaying dizzily. A referee stopped the battle and had to ask if I was going to collapse. I shook my head and told him I needed to get back into the battle. He looked at me like I was insane, but shook it off and announced that the battle was on again.

It was like my body and mind were on autopilot. I didn't know the meaning of the words lose or stop. I just had to keep going. Keep battling and keep my mind off of the ruby eyes that haunted my mind.

I didn't even hear the crowds roar as I won.

There was a ceremony, a few speeches, and the presentation of the medal. But my mind remained as blank as my face.

I could see my Seniors come and talk to me. I could feel the fake smile on my face all night as I showed off my new title to the flashing cameras. I didn't see any sign of ruby eyes all night, even when I allowed myself to look.

As the night ended I was gone.


End file.
